Music Sounds Better With You (An IDOLiSH7 FanFiction)
by Rika Miyako
Summary: Some people stop chasing their dreams because they believe that they are unattainable. But this is a story being told from the very beginning. A story of when an ordinary girl and her friend become idols and got the chance to work alongside their own in the music industry.
1. Intro & Chapter One-Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC! And my friend owns hers but she is not the one writing the story so...I guess I kind of own her character as well~**

* * *

~ INTRODUCTION ~ - How It Came To Be

~ Aika's Point Of View ~

Behind everything, there is some sort of story. Whether it be how you became acquainted with a specific person or how you had somehow gotten a scar that people often noticed. Some of those stories may be good, and others can bring back memories that will make you cry. But I know that there is one story that I will never forget, no matter how many years have passed.

And that is the story of how I became an idol.

* * *

~ CHAPTER ONE ~ - Unexpected Encounter

~ Aika's Point Of View ~

"Setting up for another day?"

"Yeah...But I have a feeling that today will be better~"

For the past couple of weeks, I had been setting up my keyboard and playing in front of the music shop that my friend Kei owned. People would often think of me as a publicity stunt to represent the shop but on occasion, it proved to be very rewarding. And I just had a feeling that today would be another one of those days.

Playing covers was a lot easier than playing original pieces because all I had to do was memorize them. But I found it easier to perform covers because more people knew them and because they were popular, it attracted more attention to me.

That was why I tried to play one of the most recent songs by the hottest boy band, "Monster Generation" by IDOLiSH7. They were a big part of sales in Kei's music store so fans enjoyed hearing what other people did with the song.

Hours went by and like I had guessed, today seemed to be one of my better days. The bucket that I had brought with me was just about full. I was thinking of packing up my keyboard so that I could go home and get some rest. And just as I was finishing the last song, an encore presentation of "Monster Generation," there was a soft thud and when I looked down and into the bucket, there was a large stack of money that had been tossed in. And when I looked back up in hopes of finding and thanking the man who had done so, I saw him look over my shoulder at me with gray eyes before his head of navy hair disappeared behind the corner.

He actually looked slightly familiar...But...It couldn't be him...IORI IZUMI FROM IDOLiSH7?!

I stuck my head inside of Kei's store and yelled for him to watch my things before taking off down the street and after who I believed to be one of my idols.

I tried not to trip over my own feet or run into anyone else as I chased after him in hot pursuit. But when I finally made it to the end of the street and turned the corner, I saw him meet up in front of a cafe with a group of six other boys. And by getting a little bit closer, I was able to confirm my previous suspicions about who that young man was. It was actually Iori from IDOLiSH7! And the thing was, he was there with the rest of the group as well!

I let out a squeal of excitement and I drew the attention of Riku who looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. He nudged Iori who also turned in my general direction and I could not move at all. I was just so starstruck that I couldn't bring myself to hide behind the wall to avoid them. Riku began to wave me over to the group but I still couldn't bring myself to move, even towards them.

Before I could even register what was happening, someone had grabbed my arm and had proceeded to drag me closer and closer to the group of them. It had been Mitsuki who smiled slightly down at me.

"There is no need to be nervous~ If you wanted to admire us, you could have approached us~ We always enjoy meeting and interacting with fans~"

My eyes widened slightly as the group waved and greeted me warmly. I shook my head slightly to break me out of my trance before turning to Iori, bowing down slightly before him.

"Thank you very much for your generosity! But you really did not have to give me that much money! Or anything at all!"

Yamato turned and looked at Iori with a confused look that had been mixed with a warm smile as well.

"Iori here gave you money? Are you saying that the guy who hates cute things was generous to a girl as sweet and adorable as you are~?"

I could feel my face darkening as a dark blush began spreading across my face. I knew that they usually displayed a kind and gentlemanly exterior but I didn't expect them to use their characters even outside of their performances! Much less, on everyday people that they did not know such as myself!

"And so what if I did?" He snapped, looking off to the side with a slight blush visible on his cheeks. "I did it because she was displaying talent...Was that a wrong thing for me to do?"

"It was not wrong at all...But if you do not mind me asking, exactly what were you doing that got the attention of Iori over here?" Yamato asked, slinging an arm over the navy haired boy's shoulders.

"Well I was playing my keyboard and singing in front of my friend's music shop...It is to get some extra money and to help him bring in some business as well." I admitted shyly, looking down to snap my hair band around my right wrist.

"Oh really now?" Tamaki smiled and looked at Sogo who remained quiet. "Well do us a favor alright? Keep up the good work, and come on by~" he pulled a card out of his pocket and flipped it towards me, smiling playfully as he did so.

I took the card from him with wide eyes and looked from the card and back to them a couple of times before they motioned for me to read it. After a couple of seconds, I was able to tear my gaze away from the beautiful idols in front of me and down to the little white card that I now held in my hands.

 _IDOLiSH7 has granted this specific person access to come to their studio for the day. This counts as their entry pass and they should be given a daily pass upon entering the building._

"And just to make sure that you were indeed invited by one of us," Nagi grabbed the card from my hand, pulled out a pen, and scribbled his signature down under the note on the card. "There~" he handed the card back to me and smiled. "Now you should have no trouble getting in now that is is official."

My eyes looked between all of them and a smiled grew on my face so wide that it began to hurt my cheekbones almost immediately.

"Thank you all so much!" I said, bowing to all of them to show my appreciation for the opportunity that they had just given me.

"Not a problem at all~ We would be happy to have someone like you come to visit us~ In fact, it would be an honor~" Tamaki and Yamato both grabbed one of my hands and held them gently in theirs.

"Now, we must be going, but we expect to see you tomorrow morning. Come prepared to perform."

Those first and only words from Sogo were enough to make me tense up slightly. Riku, had noticed it and placed a hand on my head in an attempt to calm me down, even slightly.

"Don't take it like it is a bad thing~ Just be prepared to sing us a little something~ You have peaked Iori's interest so we just want to hear how much talent is inside of you~" he ruffled my hair playfully and the group merged together once again as they prepared to depart.

I nodded my head in response to Riku's explanation, my mind still entirely trying to process what had just happened to me within such short time period. It was so much more than I would have ever expected and I was not afraid to admit that I was shocked, embarrassed, and questioning whether or not what just happened had ACTUALLY happened!

They all said their goodbyes and waved. With my mind still questioning whether or not this was all real, I was able to realize that they had disappeared from my view. Thank goodness, because I had suddenly just squealed and jumped for joy, causing people to turn and stare at me in confusion.

" **This is so exciting~! I have to prepare and work hard today so that means that I definitely won't be getting any sleep tonight~!"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Showtime (Part 1)

~ CHAPTER TWO ~ - Showtime (Part 1)

As one could expect, I was unable to sleep that night. Even though I needed a lot of rest, I ended up staying up most of the night practicing the song that I was going to perform for them. I was not sure whether or not they wanted it to be a cover or an original piece so I picked one of each, just in case. And when I say cover, I meant I tried my best to perfect "Monster Generation" in case they wanted to hear what Iori had heard the day before.

The card had said to be there by around nine or nine thirty but it wasn't until eight thirty that I ended up rolling out of bed. And because I wanted to spend as much time with them as I possibly could, I was rushing around trying to get ready. Luckily, I was able to shower and get dressed quickly. On the way there, I stopped by a small cafe and because I wanted to be nice, I decided to pick everyone up a little something.

With a large bag in hand containing the goodies in one hand and another bag containing the bottled drinks in the other, I approached the studio building. As soon as I entered, I pulled the card out and presented it to the guard by the elevator who had asked for it. He looked at it and then down at me as if he was suspecting something.

"Nagi signed the card right…." I paused so I could stand on my toes to point at the neat looking signature signed in yellow in the bottom left corner of the card. "There."

His eyes widened slightly and he adjusted the glasses on his face as if it would help him see it better. He smiled kindly at me and nodded, handing the card back to me.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Miss~ I shall take you to them right away." He pressed a button and the elevator beside him opened, allowing us to enter.

"Not a problem~ I understand that you must check everyone to make sure that they aren't trying to break into the building." I smiled kindly back up at the guard and followed him into the elevator.

"But it is my fault, for I should have guessed that you were the young lady that they had been talking about all morning. Who else would you have been?" He laughed and pressed a button indicating the fourteenth floor of the building.

"They have been talking about me?" I asked, obviously surprised that they seemed to be making such big deal out of my arrival.

"Yes they have! In fact, they seem very excited to see you. They were saying that they had met you yesterday. Is that correct?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah that's right….Iori gave me money for my street performance of one of their songs in front of my friend's music store and I decided to thank him. And I actually ran into the rest of the group. Kind of ironic huh?" I let out a laugh of my own and the elevator shook slightly, signalling that we had arrived at our stop.

The doors to the elevator opened and we stepped out to some sort of upbeat music. I could only guess that the group was already practicing for their next show. He began leading me down the hall and the further we walked, the louder the music became.

There was a set of double doors at the end of the hallway and when the guard opened them, I could feel the blast of the music. It was so fast and upbeat that it felt as if I was in a club of some sorts. Riku noticed us entering and turned off the music before running over to us.

"You made it!"

I laughed and looked over to the clock on the back wall of the room.

"You say that as if I am hours late but it is only nine ten~"

"I shall leave her with you then." The guard smiled and exited the room, leaving me alone with the boys.

"So….I brought you guys some snacks if you want them…." I said, holding the bags out for them to take. "I wasn't entirely sure what to get you so I did my best."

There was a long table on the side of the room that I set the snacks and drinks on and I took them out of the back, allowing them to look at the choices.

"Thank you very much for being so thoughtful but you didn't have to go through all of that! Besides, how did you even get this? Did you spend your money on us?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Yeah I did…." I replied, moving away from the table so that they could inspect the snacks. "But I really didn't mind doing so~ You were nice enough to let me into your studio so the least that I could do was get you all a little pick me up~" I smiled.

"That was really nice of you~" Yamato said, smiling warmly.

"It's so good~!" Mitsuki exclaimed, holding the muffin in his hand with a bite already missing from the top of it.

We all talked while the group ate and took their break but after they were done, they stood up, ready to go back to working and practicing.

"So uhm…." Everyone in the group seemed to suddenly shift around awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. "Would you like to see what we do here? Or would you like to perform for us first?"

"I think we should have her perform for us first…." Iori said suddenly, before I could manage a reply. "I am curious about something and I can not bring it up until I hear her…."

I tensed up immediately from where I stood as all of the pairs of eyes landed on me. Even though I had been preparing for this moment since yesterday, I was still nervous and it was probably noticeable by the way I started shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well….I mean, if you want me to, then I can do it right now. I actually spent the night preparing a cover as well as an original song for you guys…." I smiled and I hoped that it did not show my nervousness.

"Alright then I guess it's settled then!" Everyone else seemed excited while Iori seemed to simply be staring at me as if he was completely focused on something.

The group which had crowded around me suddenly dispersed and motioned towards the piano that laid across the room. Iori had taken a seat on the bench where the snacks had been laid and everyone followed his action, taking their seats on the bench as well.

I waited until they had all seated themselves before taking my own seat in front of the piano. Saying that I was nervous was a complete understatement. I had so many questions running through my mind and they only seemed to be adding to the nervousness.

 _Was I going to mess this up?_

 _Were they going to think I was good enough?_

 _And what was Iori planning?_


End file.
